I am NOT a puppy!
by Ryn Serenity
Summary: Jounouchi is determined to convince Kaiba that he is NOT a puppy. Interesting things happen. Yaoi warning! Rated to be safe. R&R please!


Hey peeps! Galen Archer here again! I wrote this cute little one-shot because I thought of this while in the shower, and I just HAD to write it down!  
  
I'm also taking a break from "Together at Last", because I can't come up with anything for that ra-damned fic!  
  
This is just a cute little Seto/Jounouchi fluff story, so if ya don't like yaoi, then why are you reading this?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, the whole show would just be one big orgy... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"FIRE IN DA HOLE!" Jounouchi Katsuya yelled joyfully, lobbing a large blue waterballoon high in the air, shaking his soaking wet blonde hair out of his eyes just in time to see his water missle hit its' target dead-on.  
  
It was summertime in Domino city, Japan. The weather was scorching hot, more so that usual. Jounouchi was currently wearing a pair of green swim trunks with the Flame Swordsman, his favorite card, on them. He was also currently living with the richest- and sexiest, in Jounouchi's opinion- man in Domino.  
  
That's right. Jounouchi Katsuya was living with Seto Kaiba. After years of "hating" each other, and denying their true feelings for each other, Kaiba had finally gotten up the courage to confess to Jou. Now, they were Domino's most talked-about couple, besides Yami and his vertically- challenged hikari.  
  
Now, you're probably wondering just why Jounouchi was standing outside, soaking wet, with an equally drenched CEO in front of him. Using the persuasion technique known as the "chibi puppy dog pout", perfected by none other than Mokuba, Jou had talked the brown-haired buisnessman into having a waterballoon fight, on account of it was so hot. OK, he actually threatened Kaiba with a week of no sex, but that sentence just raised the rating of this fic again, so we'll all just pretend it was really the other reason...  
  
Anyway, back to the fic...  
  
"Jou, you... are... so... DEAD!" A thoroughly soaked Seto yelled before grabbing a water balloon from the pile near his bare feet and hurling it towards his blonde koi. In his hurry to retaliate, Seto had forgotten to aim, so Jounouchi merely had to step to the left to avoid Seto's hurrily-thrown water-bomb. He did a little victory dance in the grass while singing, "Missed me! Missed me! Know ya gotta kiss me!"  
  
"I'll be my pleasure, puppy..." Seto said, quickly crossing the distance between the two of them, and drawing Jounouchi close to him, their damp bodies sticking to each other slightly.  
  
"I am NOT-" Jounouchi started to say, but was cut off by Seto kissing him rather firmly on the lips. His light brown eyes snapped open, but quickly closed again as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and leaned into the kiss. Air was quickly becoming a necessity, so Jounouchi pulled away, both of them panting lightly.  
  
"-a puppy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'I am NOT a puppy.'!" Jounouchi said, grinning widely. After enduring four years of braces in middle school, he smiled any chance he got. He turned his head and whistled sharply twice. What looked like a small ball of golden fluff with a blue silk ribbon tied around its' neck came bounding into the yard, jumping up onto Seto, knocking him over, then proceeded to lick his face.  
  
"Ack! Jou! What is this thing? And why is it molesting me?" Seto cried, pulling the golden fluffball off of his face and onto the grass, where it promptly curled up in his lap for a nap. Jounouchi began laughing histarically, which sounded suspiciously like a cackle to Seto.  
  
"I bought this little guy to show you that I am not, in fact, a puppy." Jounouchi picked up the fluffball, revealing that it was actually a golden retriever puppy.  
  
"I also bought him to keep you company when you're working late at night, and I've already fallen asleep," With that, Jounouchi dumped the puppy into Seto's lap. He looked down at it, and it looked up at him with large brown eyes. He scratched it affectionately behind the ears.  
  
"I will admit, he IS pretty cute, Jou." Seto answered with a very un- Seto-like grin.  
  
"Just like you!" Jounouchi blushed light pink.  
  
"By the way, what's his name, Jou?" Seto asked.  
  
"Oh. His name is Bluesy, after my favorite pet dragon..." Jounouchi answered with a grin.  
  
"Hey! Since when am I your pet?" Seto answered, with a hint of mock- anger in his voice.  
  
"Since now..." Jounouchi answered him, picking Bluesy up out of Seto's lap and taking his place, straddling Seto's hips and leaning forward to kiss him deeply.  
  
Bluesy simple lay down on the grass and watched the two lovers make out.  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
So, did'cha guys like it? Did'cha? Did'cha? It was very fun to write! I was gonna put some more yaoi-ness into it, but I chickened out at the last minute... I might re-write this once I get the courage to...  
  
R&R Please! Just click the little purple button right... |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ here! 


End file.
